A Thousand years
by Drarrylovechild
Summary: Summary: Tonight is a important night for Selina and Lisa is new year eve night, and Edward Jacobs and the others are there to support them, maybe a little surprise for Jacob at midnight.


A Thousand years

Summary: Tonight is a important night for Selina and Lisa is new year eve night, and Edward Jacobs and the others are there to support them, maybe a little surprise for Jacob at midnight.

Couple: Edward/Jacob. Alice/jasper, /Esme,Laurent/Bella,Jared/Seth,Paul/Leah,Sam/Emile

At the Cullen

Selina was in her room getting for the tonight , she and Lisa her girlfriend are singing for the new years eve bash at a club called twilight .

" Well tonight is the night oh boy I hoped I don't throw up Lisa " said Selina fixing her in the mirror

" hoped we both don't " said Lisa on Selina laptop scene

While Selina was about to answer Esme called her say it times to go

"Got to go see you there" said Selina

"Yeah see ya there" said Lisa

Both of them turn they pc off , Selina got up look one more times is the mirror she was wearing a shot Black gold dress with gold heels , her hair was let go and straight with a gold and black Mimi top hat.

Then she slow leave her and went down stairs everyone was waiting for her , everyone look up finally feel like a hours pass jasper broke the silent

" Whoa Selina you look beautiful" said jasper with a smile

" Thank you brother dear you don't look bad yourself" said Selina with a smile

" hey what about me Sese " said Emmett boomer voice

" oh Em-bear you look handsome aint I right sister rose" said Selina walk to the grouped

" yes he is " said Rosalie with a giggles Rosalie was wearing a Green Ball Gown Backless Black Ribbon With Beadings Floor Length Evening dress with black heels her hair blonde was curls down she look so pretty

" ahem don't forget about us " said Alice and Bella next to each other with jasper and Laurent on they side, Bella was wearing a Blue Satin with Black Tulle Sweetheart Long dress with blue heel she hair was up in a bum with curls falling out, Alice was wearing a Black Blue Above Knee Ball Gown Halter With Flower Belt Zipper her hair was style in a Cleopatra hair with black heels both of them was beautiful.

" Hey guys where Edward Jake" said Selina while looking around for them

" We right here " said Edward coming in with Jacob at his side

" Oh my god Sese you look like a princess" said Jake with a smile

Then out of now wait Selina run and give Jake a big hugs.

" For real Jake" said Selina then let go Jacob give a nod Selina said thank then they was off to the club

At Black place " oh my oh my ,Lean Emile where are you guys " scream Lisa in her room , she was panicking back in fourth thinking her can do this that she not ready in minutes Leah and Emily was in the room

" Lisa dear what wrong " said Emily " I can't do this am not ready to sing" said Lisa sitting down look at Emily

" Aww honey you just nervous, you can do this isn't that true Leah" said Emily sitting next to Lisa

" For real Lisa you best singer here on the rez so you can do it " said Leah coming sit next to her

" You guys think so " said Lisa with a small smile " We know so " said both of them with a smile then hugs her

" Ok thank guys " said Lisa while she hugs them back

" So let get you ready okay " said Leah They all got up when do her makeup then her hair when they was done they could believe that the girl in front of then was they little pack sister she was so beautiful.

" Liz you look like Cinderella " said Leah with a tear in her eyes

" I do, do I " said Lisa with a smile she got up n went to her full body mirror then gasped

" Is this me " she ask looking back the her pack sister " Yes is you Lisa " said Emily when to her , she was wearing a Short flowy purple spaghetti strap v-neck dress with gold trim and gold flower at waist with gold heels her hair was braid with a purple and gold ribbon in it

. Then all of them stand of front of the mirror look at each others then smile, Leah was wearing a Designer Sexy One Shoulder Backless Beadings Front Split Red Elastic Satin Long dress with silver heels her hair was style in a bob she was gorgeous, Emily was dress in a Light Pink & Silver Rushed & Ruffled Tulle Sequins Strapless Short her was style in a big braid with pink flower in it with silver heels. For couple minutes Lisa broke the silent

"whoa we look beautiful" said Lisa with a smile them Leah took a camera from a bag and take a picture of them for memories. Then Sam called to tell is times to go, they make they wear to the door to down then to the car.

At the Twilight club

While the other was waiting for Lisa them to reach Selina went in side to who was signing and got the stock of the life then on stage was Jessica she was singing goodbye from Chris brown , she was really good

while she was listing to Jessica she didn't feel Lisa come up next to her and wrap her arms around her until she sopke

" hey she really good" said Lisa

" hey yeah she is " she said while facing Lisa

" hey Jacob want to talk you " said Lisa then she leave go

Selina went to Jacob

" hey Lisa say to need to talk to me " said Selina with a smile

" yeah Selina tonight at midnight am going to tell Edward am pregnant" said Jacob in they language he the others come up with

" WHAT are you serious" scream Selina before everyone can hear scream he put his hand on her mouth

" shrr yes" said jacob

" oh my oh my Jake Edward will be shock r you sure " said Selina looking in Jake eyes

"i know but am ready okay " said jake with a smile

" ok them they going to be the best new years" said Selina with a big smile

Jacob just nod then both of them when back to the others , they when looking for seat then Selina and Lisa went back stage because they going to in a couples hours they was great it by the others performances, after a couple hours it was they turn

" will this is it you ready liz" said Selina

" i'm ready" said Lisa

in front of the stage

" will ladies and gentlemen , tonight i will like t present to two first times to the twilight on this new year eve night , i want to you give them a hand to feel welcome i present to you C&B

the curtain go up the girls come out

" hello everyone we like to say we are happy to be here and wish you a happy new year " said both

" I am Cece ' said Selina

" and i'am LI" said Lisa

" and we are C&B Babeh" said both whit they hand out

" DJ hit the music " said LISA while they get the position

the music started both of them move slowing to the music

then lisa start to sing

_Heart beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone?_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Lisa and Selina sign the _[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

Selina sing

in the crowd Edward wrap his arms around Jacob and move with the music

_Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this_

_ One step closer_

then lisa and selina_ moving to the beats  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer  


Lisa and Selina they walk around each other looking into they each other eyes_  
_

___[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

then finishing sing_  
_

_the host come on stage sand say  
_

_" Woah guys you two was amazing will guys we got minutes to midnight ready to count" said the host with a smile  
_

_them everyone start to count  
_

_"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy new years " when everyone was hugs and kiss edward take Jacob far from the crowd and say  
_

_" Jacob you know that i love you and you make me right " said Edward  
_

_" Yes i know i love you too " said jacob  
_

_"Jacob i want to the boy to make you bad days better, to wake every morning to your smile beautiful smile " Edward got on one keen take out a small box and opening it " jacob Ephraim black i am honor to ask you will you marry me ?"  
_

_"Yes yes Yes Edward Antony Cullen" said Jacob  
_

_Edward got up and spin Jacob around then kiss him.  
_


End file.
